


Chaos

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel centric, The Librarians 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Apep is about to open the portal, and the others are arguing, for some reason. Time to step up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this theory (and yes it is irrational, but it still would've been cool...) that Ezekiel would be immune to Apep's power, because he's Ezekiel Jones, and the worst version of himself is probebly the best person there is(and we've seen both his worst and best versions) and below is how it might've gone.   
> I do take any and all feedback/requests in any and all fandoms I've already done.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Ezekiel ignored the others as they started taking. He was observing the portal, so he was surprised when Stone started yelling at Cassandra.   
The Librarian looked at his friends in shock, to see them arguing with each other, while Apep was nearing the portal.   
The God went to turn the key, when Ezekiel snapped out of his daze and grabbed his arm. The God looked at him in surprise, then frowned. Ezekiel used his opponent's distraction to his advantage, sneakily grabbing the heavy key.   
Apep seemed to come back to his senses, and threw Ezekiel against a wall, holding him by his throat.   
"You're different." The God spoke. "You are unaffected by my power."   
He looked curious, and Ezekiel cringed, feeling a headache coming on.   
"I wonder why." Apep then looked into Ezekiel's eyes.   
"Interesting..." He spoke, completely ignoring the thief's struggling.   
"You seem to have forgotten some chaotic times, my child." Ezekiel shivered in disgust at the pet name.   
"Let me fix that."   
Suddenly, the God seemed to dive into his mind, bringing pain Ezekiel had never felt the likes of before.   
He gasped as he remembered.   
He could barely see through his eyes, trapped in the memories, but he did see what appeared to be the others, linking arms and singing at Apep.   
He fell to the ground and saw Eve's face (and yes, she is Eve, not Baird, he cares too much about her to call her that, and she is like a mother to him), then passed out.   
-~•~-  
When he came to, the first thing he saw was a worried Cassandra, peering down at him.   
"He's awake!" She called, and suddenly Jenkins was there, too.   
The other Librarian helped him sit up as Jenkins handed him some tea.   
"That should help your concussion." Galahad said, nodding a little as he stepped back.   
Eve entered the room, followed by Jake and Flynn.   
They all looked worriedly at Ezekiel, until he threw his hands up in exasperation.   
"What?" He asked.   
"Well... What do you remember?" Eve asked, and he frowned.   
"We were in the cave, you lot were arguing for some reason, and Apep was about to open the portal, so I stopped him and got a concussion for my troubles."   
He had already decided not to tell them about the Game memories he regained, they already had a lot to deal with.   
Flynn spoke up. "Nothing else?"   
"I remember passing out while you guys came into the room, singing?" He posed the last part of his sentence as a question, and his lips quirked at Cassandra's blush.   
"Yeah, well, it worked and everybody's still alive. We're glad you're okay, Ezekiel, but we need to plan for Apep's next attack, and we need to deal with those government workers." Eve spoke, and just like that, it was back to business.   
Ezekiel smiled as his friends moved around him, chatting and planning.   
Just another Tuesday.   
edn


End file.
